un extraño mundo
by black-witch1
Summary: ¿que pasaria si harry fuera a una secundaria muggle?
1. el despertar

Eh subido esta historia como 5 veces….el ordenador me tiene una mala!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO  
  
dialogos-  
  
pensamientos   
  
[ autora]  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 1 : EL DESPERTAR  
  
Bib, bib, bib, el despertador comenzó a sonar con su clásica música 5:30 am, que temprano! penso un joven de desordenado pelo azabache, se dio vuelta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño… Pero no pudo Bueno, a levantarse se levanto de la cama, paso la vista rápidamente por la ventana y… ¡ un momento! se asusto ¡ no hay una ventana al lado de mi cama!! dirigía la vista a través de la ventana y se encontró con la calle de privet drive uff dijo con desgano, realmente para él era 100 veces mejor estar en época de clases, pero un sentimiento lo molestaba, no recuerdo haber salido de clases, ¡si recién comenzó el curso!! repaso los recuerdos del 5º año en hogwarts; la llegada, Lupin nuevamente de profesor, el nombramiento como nuevo capitán de quidditch y … es extraño, pero aquí estoy se dijo, pero no le dio mas vueltas al asunto, realmente era temprano y quería descansar, volvio a la cama y cuando estaba a punto de dormirse…  
  
Harry, levántate es tarde – resonó en toda la habitación la voz de tía petunia.  
  
Ya voy – respondió Harry, miro su reloj- 6:30, como pasa el tiempo.  
  
Harry se levanto y casi sin mirar la habitación tomo el primer pantalón y la primera playera que encontró que, extrañamente, eran de su talla. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.  
  
Buenos días – saludo Harry sin esterar respuesta  
  
Buenos días – respondió su tío Vernon, a Harry casi se le cae la tostada que acababa de recoger.  
  
¿Dormiste bien? – pregunto tía Petunia sin mirarlo, cuando se dio vuelta fijo su mirada en las ropas de Harry - ¿qué haces vestido así?- pregunto – deberías estar listo para…- pero antes de continuar cambio el tema fijándose ahora en la cara de Harry que se había puesto pálida por la pregunta - ¿te sientes bien? Te ves pálido-  
  
Harry realmente no sabía que decir ¿qué paso aquí? se pregunto, pero al mirar a sus tíos que seguían con los ojos fijos en él respondió – es que, me caí y me lastime la cabeza - que estupidez fue esa!!! se reprendió mentalmente, pero luego añadió – creo que me afecto la memoria-  
  
Hay – chillo tía Petunia y luego de un momento agrego – bueno, le diré a Dudley que te ayude a vestirte, estas atrasado- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando su reloj.  
  
¿Atrasado para que? quiso preguntar Harry pero cuando las palabras quisieron salir de su boca ya se encontraba subiendo las escaleras con Dudley adelante.  
  
  
  
Esta es tu habitación – dijo su primo con voz de tonto mostrando una puerta en la cual se leían las palabras "habitación de Harry".  
  
Harry entro a la alcoba y la recorrió minuciosamente con la mirada, reparo en varias cosas fuera de lugar; Había un estante lleno de libro de 5º de secundaria, no encontraba por ninguna parte su baúl ni la jaula de su lechuza, esto lo puso nervioso, sobre el escritorio se encontraban varios cuadernos, libros y apuntes desordenados, a un costado de la silla se encontraba su mochila y … cerrado sobre el escritorio con una caja de cd encima ¡¡ una computadora portátil!. Dudley se dirigió al closet (armario), lo abrió y saco un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, calcetines y una corbata de colegio, lo dejo todo encima de la cama, luego tomo la mochila de harry y introdujo los cuadernos que estaban en el escritorio y una carpeta, después de terminar esto dijo  
  
  
  
Vístete, yo llevare tu mochila – luego de un momento de pensar (algo sumamente difícil, penso Harry [y la escritora del fic igual]) agrego – te espero abajo en 20 minuto. El reloj decía las "7:00"  
  
Después de esto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, Harry se dirigió al baño luego de 10 minutos salió y comenzó a vestirse; cuando termino miro su reloj "7:15". Bajo las escaleras lentamente en la sala encontró al tío Vernon y a Dudley en la puerta, al verlo su primo exclamo  
  
  
  
Bien, ahora nos vamos-  
  
Espera – dijo tía petunia llegando de la cocina y pasándole una chaqueta a Harry – tu chaqueta – le dijo – la estaba planchando – continuo al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry.  
  
Vamos – dijo Vernon , saliendo en el acto seguido por los dos muchachos .  
  
Todo el viaje Harry se hizo las mismas preguntas ¿dónde estoy? , ¿Dónde vamos?, ¿Será una broma? millones de hipótesis se concretaban en su mente cuando fue interrumpido.  
  
Aquí te dejo – dijo tío Vernon mirando a Harry . Este tomo sus cosas y se bajo del auto dándole la espalda al lugar, tío Vernon continuo- hoy no te podré venir a buscar, así que te vas solo, ¿no hay problema?  
  
No – respondió – no lo hay.  
  
Harry estuvo en el mismo lugar hasta el auto de los Dursley dio la vuelta en la esquina; Lentamente se dio vuelta queriendo y no queriendo ver donde se encontraba, al abrir los ojos ahogo un grito. Estaba parado frente de un gran muro de piedra negra en el cual (con letras plateadas opacas) se leía claramente.  
  
" COLEGIO PARTICULAR HOGWARTS  
  
PARA ALUMNOS DESTACADOS "  
  
…  
  
Este es mi primer fanfic así que por favor no sean pesados conmigo; bueno si quieren que lo continúe…. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. ¿encuentro o reencuentro?

Bueno aquí les va el segundo capitulo  
  
CAPITULO 2 : ¿ENCUENTRO O REENCUENTRO?  
  
Harry se había quedado helado al leer el nombre del colegio, estaba comenzando a reaccionar cuando vio a ¡Angelina Jonson! Pasar por su lado y entrar en el portón que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de las letras paleadas es un sueño, no puede ser otra cosa se trato de convencer.  
  
Harry –llamo una voz alegre por detrás del chico – Harry - repitió la voz, en este momento el joven se da vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con su mejor amigo  
  
Ron!!!! – grito Harry - ¿qué haces a que? Tu….como….si –  
  
¿Cómo que hago aquí? – pregunto el alto chico pelirrojo – yo ESTUDIO aquí, o ya no te acuerdas – lo ultimo lo dijo con un ligero tono de ironía  
  
no es que yo solo… - Harry no sabia que decir  
  
Lo que Harry quiere decir es cual fue el milagro de que tu no te quedaras dormido el primer día de clases – dijo una voz femenina de detrás de Harry, este al descubrir quien era (quien no) se dio vuelta con la intención de saludarla pero se quedo helado. La chica, quien no era otra que su mejor amiga, tenia puesta una blusa blanca de colegio, una falda plisada que dejaba ver muy bien sus esbeltas piernas, complementaban el conjunto unas calcetas color escarlata hasta media pierna, una corbata escarlata con dorado y unos zapatos negros (de colegio) realmente se ve…..muy bien penso harry  
  
hola Harry – saludo Hermione  
  
hola – musito Harry  
  
y….dinos ¿cuál fue el milagro?- dijo hermione dirigiéndose a ron  
  
Que tu no me llamaste ayer – respondió este con ironía y una sonrisa picara, luego añadió con cara de niño bueno – ¿por qué no me llamaste?  
  
Por que mi vida no gira alrededor de ti, amor – dándole un pequeño beso en los labios  
  
que?????? se dijo Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos!!!!!! no lo podía creer, claro que él sabía que sus amigos se querían mutuamente desde el baile de 4º año, pero nunca penso que se lo dirían tonto se reprendió esto es un sueño, nada es real se dijo luego de un minuto de silencio.  
  
¿ Harry estas bien? – pregunto hermione a su amigo visiblemente preocupada  
  
Eh? – dijo el chico – no, estoy bien, es solo que no desperté bien hoy -  
  
¿ Quién se desperto bien? – pregunto Ron – no conozco a nadie que quisiera entrar de nuevo a clases  
  
Ron!!!!! – grito la chica – yo si quería entrar a clases  
  
Harry viendo que una pelea estaba por comenzar ( y suponiendo que eran iguales a las de hogwarts) trato de intervenir pero alguien le gano la partida.  
  
Realmente a ustedes dos yo no los entiendo – dijo una voz femenina de un costado de Harry – primero Ron sale mas temprano que todos solo para verte Hermione, y cuando te ve solo se ponen a pelear… realmente no los entiendo  
  
Harry, que por mientras que la chica hablaba se había ladeado para poder verla mejor, quedo con la boca abierta nuevamente [ que desperdicio de baba, no les parece] por la impresión, ya que, la chica no era otra que Ginny Weasley, la hermana pequeña de Ron De pequeña no tiene nada penso Harry; En realidad así era, ella traía el mismo uniforme que Hermione pero Harry pensaba que se veía 100 veces mas linda. ¿Tendrá novio? se pregunto, pero antes de contestarse, Ginny se la aclaro.  
  
¿y usted señor Potter no me saluda? – dijo en tono juguetón, poniendo su cara a 10 cm de Harry – ¿ ya no me quieres?  
  
No es que yo…. – trato de decir Harry. Ginny soltó una ligera carcajada, por lo cual Harry noto que se le subían los colores al rostro  
  
No te preocupes precioso- le dijo en un tono meloso, pero suave – la primera impresión siempre es fuerte – después de decir esto acerco su cara a la de harry [si lectores MAS] y le deposito un tierno beso en los labios. Harry sentía un calor indescriptible correr por su cuerpo, por lo cual correspondió el beso.  
  
Ohhh que bello es el amor – dijo una voz. Harry solto en el mismo instante a Ginny – no te parece George.  
  
Absolutamente de acuerdo, hermano – dijo George a su gemelo, y dirigiendo a harry exclamo - ¿necesitan una cama?  
  
George – grito Ginny – cono se te ocurre insinuar que…bueno …. Que – para estas alturas estaba más roja que su pelo.  
  
Yo no insinúo nada - se defendió George  
  
No han notado que la temperatura subió de golpe – murmuro Fred lo suficientemente alto para que escucharan los demás  
  
Si!!! – afirmo Geroge – y eso que estamos en enero…  
  
En ese momento sonó una especie de campana "tan , tan, tan, tan" [utilicen la imaginación, pease!!!!!]  
  
Bueno – dijo Hermione – todos adentro, vamos.  
  
Odio cuando saca su papel de prefecta – le susurro Ron a Harry antes de ir al lado de Hermione y tomarle la mano.  
  
…………  
  
Segundo capi…. Excelente…bueno no tanto [díganlo…fue horrible]  
  
  
  
espero su Comprensión . 


	3. electivo gryffindor

Les doy las gracias a todos los que me deajron reviews….muchas…muchisimas gracias…bueno…sobre los colegios ingleses…. Not odos son internados (no lo sabre yo) eso lo se por que estuve de intercambio un año en londres…si alguien quiere hacer esa experiencia le digo que es hermosa…. Bueno…desde este capitulo…utilizare mis experiencias estudiantiles (el sistema de clases) por que me gusta mas que el ingles… si no les gusta me lo dicen …bueno???  
  
CAPITULO 3: ELECTIVO GRYFFINDOR  
  
Harry miro su reloj las 8.00 , realmente no sabia a donde se dirigían , pero se limito a seguirlos abrazado de Ginny. Cuándo pasaron por el gran portón se quedo con la boca abierta [ ¿se le habrá roto la mandíbula? ], se veía un enorme edificio de 4 pisos, que aun costado tenia un gimnasio y al opuesto una cafetería, desde el portón donde estaban hasta las puertas del edificio, habían hermosos jardines.  
  
Bueno – se escucho la voz de Hermione – debemos apurarnos  
  
El grupo agilizo el paso y en poco tiempo se encontraban dentro del edificio, es bien moderno se dijo harry al ver las instalaciones. A los costados de las puertas principales habían dos escaleras, por las cuales la compañía subió, una ves en el segundo piso se dirigieron al lado norte (por lo que le decía el sentido de orientación de harry ) y se frente a una gran puerta de fierro . harry ya estaba esperando escuchar "contraseña" o algo parecido.  
  
Se los digo – comenzó Hermione – la clave de este trimestre es "1375". Dicho esto, la chica se dio media vuelta, saco una especie de tarjeta que tenia en el bolsillo de su blusa, la puso en una ranura al costado derecho de la puerta, marco los dígitos "1375" y espero. Al instante las grandes puertas se abrieron (como las puertas de los supermercados)  
  
Solo se los diré una vez – siguió Hermione – ahora si me disculpan iré a buscar los horarios.- después de decir esto se fue por las mismas puertas, los gemelos igual se despidieron y entraron al salón.  
  
La habitación era muy parecida a una sala de estar de un hotel, habían mesas con 4 sillas y sillones por todos lados. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a Harry (entre todo) fue que habían casilleros por todos los costados, y en una esquina había una amplia escalera que se dirigía la los pisos superiores y "extrañamente" también bajaba ¿por qué no entramos por el primer piso? se pregunto al ver la escalera que descendía.  
  
Vamos Harry- lo llamo Ron – tenemos que subir.  
  
¡Ginny !!!! – llamaron desde un costado de la sala. Hasta ese momento Harry no se había dado cuenta de que todavía la tenia abrazada, y la soltó inmediatamente.  
  
¿Qué? – pregunto la aludida, girándose.  
  
Los horarios de cuarto - dijo un chico de contextura delgada – pedí uno para ti  
  
Oh!, Gracias Javier [nombre inventado] – exclamo Ginny, no tenia ganas de busca a un prefecto.  
  
De nada – respondió el chico – adiós – dijo cuando ya estaba caminando en dirección a la puerta  
  
Debemos apurarnos – exclamo Ron mirando el reloj – estamos atrasados  
  
Harry miro su reloj 8.05 . Después de subir las primeras escaleras, llegaron a una sala idéntica a la primera, Ginny se despidió de ellos diciendo que se verían en el receso, Harry y Ron subieron un piso más (igual al otro).  
  
¿ No es genial que nos toque en el ultimo piso?- dijo ron – te hace notar que te faltan menos años para salir.  
  
Harry realmente no sabia que decir, así que se limito a seguir a Ron. Este se dirigió hacia unos casilleros que estaban a la derecha de las escaleras, y se paro bajo el nombre "Ron Weasley" a la derecha de este se encontraba el nombre de "harry potter" y al lado de este se encontraba "Hermione Granger, prefecta".  
  
  
  
¿ Tienen que ponerlo en la puerta? – pregunto Ron algo molesto  
  
si – le respondió una voz (inconfundible) – por si alguien necesita algo  
  
Bueno – respondió Ron – yo solo necesito mi horario. Acto seguido, saco una tarjeta (igual a la de hermione) de un bolsillo de la mochila y la deslizo por la ranura del casillero, este al instante se abrió.  
  
Aquí lo tienes – le dijo Hermione – aquí esta el tuyo Harry, los reparto y estoy con ustedes.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y comenzó a repartirlos.  
  
Bien – primero matemáticas común – dijo Ron mirando su horario  
  
Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo más pequeño de su mochila, pero no se sorprendió al encontrar su tarjeta; La tomo y la deslizo por la ranura, abrió el casillero, pero no hizo nada, solo lo miro con cara extraña.  
  
  
  
¿Pasa algo malo? – pregunto Ron mirándolo  
  
No nada – respondió Harry. Realmente Harry se había preguntado ¿cual es el cuaderno de matemáticas? ,pero para no parecer extraño, reviso todos los cuadernos, hasta que dio con cuaderno de tapa roja con dorado [fiel a su casa] que tenia de encabezado "MATEMATICAS. PLAN COMUN". Pero antes de cerrar nuevamente el casillero se fijo en el horario "literatura, común" leyó, así que busco el cuaderno de literatura (uno de tapa azul) y lo metió a la mochila  
  
¿Vamos? – pregunto a Ron – ¿estas listo?  
  
Si – dijo Ron como un poco ido [entiéndase volado] - ¿Harry?  
  
Mmm- dijo este, que había centrado su atención en lo que contenía su mochila –  
  
¿hiciste en ensayo de literatura?  
  
Eh – respondió Harry. No sabia de que ensayo le hablaba, los papeles de dudley!! - ¿ es este? – pregunto entregándole la carpeta a Ron.  
  
Si es este – dijo su amigo al abrirlo y leer "ensayo nº 2 de literatura: estética literaria"- pero esperemos a Hermione.- Luego de unos momento la chica apareció, y como una bala abrió su casillero, tomo sus cuadernos, nuevamente lo cerro y se dirigió a sus amigos.  
  
Vamos – cuando habían comenzado a caminar se escucho "tan,tan,tan,tan" – 8.10 – dijo Hermione – debemos apurarnos  
  
Se dirigieron a las puertas (que se abrieron cuando estaban a punto de pasar), y caminaron (desde la torre norte) hasta una sala que se encontraba al costado de la escalera derecha, en la puerta decía "matemáticas. Plan común". Sin demora entraron y se sentaron en la segunda fila asientos normales penso Harry. Cuando estaba consentradisimo [cosa difícil…. Eh…bueno sigamos] en la forma del aula, un nuevo "tan, tan, tan, tan "se escucho 8.15 . Pero esta ves venia de un golpe en la puerta, Harry se dio vuelta para ver al profesor; Y se quedo con la boca abierta [¿que no se cansa?]  
  
  
  
…….  
  
  
  
Bueno… denme bombas lacrimógenas por correo…sé que es una estupidez…pero bueno… estoy a su merced 


	4. inicio de clases

[Aquí voy a ser un pare… ya que creo que deben saber una cosa, yo vivo en chile (no es por ser patriótica) lo digo, por que quizás ustedes tengan otro sistema de clases.. Ademas mi colegio es especial, creo que es el único colegio en chile que comienza con electivos desde 7º básico.  
  
Como yo no conozco otra realidad (siempre eh ido al mismo colegio) la tome prestada para poder hacer este fic. Así que no se aburran al ver el horario.  
  
  
  
Bueno aquí va la explicación  
  
  
  
- primero: las horas de clases o horas pedagógicas duran 45 minutos.  
  
- segundo: cada bloque de clases, tiene 2 horas pedagógicas, y entre cada bloque a  
  
Un receso de 10 minutos para poder cambiarse de sala.  
  
- Tercero: en la jornada de la mañana contamos con 3 bloques; desde las 8:15 a las  
  
1:05 PM.  
  
Cuarto: la jornada de la tarde comienza a las 2:05 PM y tiene y bloque con una  
  
hora pedagógica (divididas por un receso) terminando la jornada a las 4:05 PM  
  
La salida de clases es a las 6:00 PM (si se preguntan que cresta se hace desde las 4:30 a las 6:00; fácil : se realizan academias o simplemente utilizas la biblioteca.)  
  
Se almuerza en el colegio  
  
Bueno eso es todo gracias por la Comprensión…si tiene alguna duda solo escríbanme a "black_witch0@hotmail.com"]  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
CAPITULO 4: COMIENZAN LAS CLASES  
  
Harry vio entrar al profesor, caminar hacia delante de la clase y hablarle a la misma  
  
Buenos días clases - dijo la profesora con un tono serio  
  
Buenos días profesora McGonagall – respondieron todos los alumnos a coro  
  
En ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que tenia la boca abierta y la cerro rápidamente [ estaba por entrar una mosca]. La profesora McGonagall estaba vestida como una perfecta muggle ( estricta, claro esta) llevaba un traje de dos piezas verde musgo y zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo color, ademas tenia el pelo recogido en un apretado tomate.  
  
Bueno… como todo ustedes saben – continuo la profesora – este trimestre veremos "GEOMETRIA ANALITICA"-  
  
Mierda – murmuro Ron – primer día y ya pasando clases. Harry se río por lo bajo pero no respondió. La profesora continuo con la clase, después de dos (latosas) horas de clases sonó un "tan, tan, tan, tan"  
  
Clase eso es todo por hoy – se despidió la profesora McGonagall – nos veremos luego.  
  
Harry, Ron y Hermione salieron rápidamente de la sala y se dirigieron al patio de ese piso (3º piso) Harry miro a sus amigos con atención… realmente se ven bien juntos dijo en el instante que los aludidos comenzaban a pelear por … bueno eso no es relevante.  
  
  
  
¿Qué harás después de clases, Harry?- pregunto Ron dejando a hermione hablando sola  
  
No sé – dijo este, ligeramente apenado – me tengo que ir solo a mi casa.  
  
¡¡¡ Te invito a mi casa!!!! – estallo Ron -como no hay mucho que hacer…  
  
me encantaría – respondió Harry  
  
vamos chicos – dijo Hermione – o no llegaremos a la siguiente clase  
  
Los amigo bajaron por las escaleras y entraron a la primera sala de la derecha, en ella se leía " LITERATURA. PLAN COMUN". Harry pensaba que nada podía molestarlo cuando se dio cuenta [es mago…ohhhhhh…no, no, eso es otro cuento…bueno sigamos] que esa clase también la compartían con los Slyterin que no tiene sus propias clases esos Slyterin de @##€$%€€¬//&%&$$% hubiera seguido con su muestra del gran vocabulario que tenia pero un "tan, tan, tan, tan" seguido de un portazo lo desconcentro. El profesor flitwick caminaba lentamente por el pasillo de la sala ¿habrá pegado el estirón? se pregunto Harry en son de broma, la verdad es que flitwick seguí siendo bajo, (para un muggle) media apox. 1.60.  
  
buenos días clases – dijo alegre el profesor  
  
Buenos días profesor flitwick – respondieron los alumnos. Luego de rellenar el libro y pasar lista el profe. Se dirigió a los alumnos  
  
Bueno, este trimestre comenzaremos viendo, "COMUNICACIÓN ESCRITA" – dijo el profesor. Se escucho un murmullo de desaprobación  
  
Y si nos queda tiempo veremos "GRAMÁTICA" – continuo el profe. otro murmullo de desacuerdo  
  
Comienzo… la comunicación escrita tiene un papel importante dentro de la sociedad… - [no los voy a aburrir, como mi profe. Así que continuemos] luego de dos laaaargas horas.  
  
Pense que nunca se iban a acabar – dijo Ron molesto  
  
Que no te guste, no significa que sea fome – le respondió asidamente Hermione  
  
Mione – comenzó Ron - ¿por qué crees que estoy en gryffindor?  
  
¿Saben que le pasa a Malfoy? – intervino Harry al ver que una nueva pelea estaba a punto de estallar.  
  
No, …pero ahora que lo dices… se ve raro – dijo Hermione  
  
Quizás solo este cansado – expreso Ron mientras reprimía un bostezo  
  
No lo creo – dijo Harry. después se lamentaría de estas palabras  
  
Miren que esta aquí, el huérfano, el creído y la becada – dijo una voz que arrastraba las sílabas detrás de ellos[a que no saben quien es].  
  
Por que no buscas un barranco y nos haces el favor de tirarte por el – dijo Ron con ganas de tiraste encima de Draco [ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…mijto rico, mijito rico, lalalalalala…].  
  
Pero si yo solo estaba saludando, por que en las primeras horas no pude , estaban muy ocupados– soltó una riza despectiva que fue coreada por sus dos [muyyyyyy] estúpidos guardaespaldas  
  
Le recuerdo Sr. Malfoy – comenzó Hermione – que en mi calidad de prefecta, puedo perfectamente quitarle punto a su casa.  
  
No me puede bajar punto solo por saludar "viejos amigo" – la corto Malfoy – nos veremos luego Potter, muy luego – y sin mas se marcho por el corredor.  
  
Voy a matar a Malfoy – dijo Ron casi rojo de rabia  
  
No te molestes – lo trato de calmar Hermione – tenemos que irmos, llegaremos tarde. El grupo volvió bajar escaleras, llegando al primer piso [ yo me pregunto, ¿en la próxima clase, bajaran al subterráneo?] De nuevo a la primera sala de la derecha, pero esta tenia el titulo "ARTE Y CREACION. PLAN COMUN" apuesto un millón de galleons a que nos toca con Slyterin bromeo Harry y adivinen…GANO!!!!…Unos momentos después sonó en "tan…ustedes saben y la profesora Sprout entro en el aula.  
  
Buenos días clase – dijo la profesora, después del acostumbrado saludo y el paso de la lista la profesora se dirigió al curso  
  
Hoy decidiremos la técnica de pintura que utilizaremos este trimestre. todos los alumnos dieron opiniones (eligieron, lápices pastel), bueno todos menos Harry, que antes de salir había tomado la decisión de ir a la biblioteca y ver "HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS" si allá había, por que aquí no??. Con ese pensamiento abandono el aula …  
  
  
  
BUENO… SECCION DE CONTESTACION DE REVIEWS  
  
LINA SAOTOME: GRACIAS…FUISTE MI PRIMER REVIEW…ME MOTIVO MUCHO  
  
BUENO SE FUE UN SUEÑO O NO…SE VERA DESPUES…EN LONDRES, SI  
  
HAY COLEGIOS COMO ESE… PARA VER EL FINAL DEBES…SEGUIR LEYENDO!!!!!!!!!  
  
ALiEn*Potter : A MI IGUAL ME ENCANTA ESA PAREJA, POR ESO LA PUSE, …Y SOBRE  
  
DRACO.. ESPERA Y VERAS, LE TENGO RESERVADO UN GRAN LUGAR  
  
Hermione12: ME ENCANTE QUE TE ENCANTE (RARO) HERMI… POR FA SIGUE LEYENDO  
  
Polgara : GRACIAS, A MI TAMBIEN ME ENCANTA EL FIC  
  
Uriko : BUENO…CON (MI) DRACO VAN A PASAR MUCHAS COSAS , Y CON RON /  
  
HERMIONE TAMBIEN ^^  
  
Sabrina Nlack-G: OTRA MAS CON LO DE (MI) DRACO…SI LE VAN A PASAR  
  
MUCHAAAAAAAAAS COSAS  
  
May Potter: GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW…AQUI VAN LAS RESPUESTAS  
  
ESO DEBES VERLO  
  
SI  
  
NO  
  
QUIZAS…(NO VOY A CONTESTAR ESO)  
  
DEBERAS VERLO  
  
SI…POR SUPUESTO  
  
DIRECTOR  
  
SIGUE DE PROFESOR  
  
SIP  
  
NO…BIOLOGIA  
  
Sara: BUENO, TE AGRADEZCO ES REVIEW, AUNQUE NO ME GUSTE QUE ME TRATARAS MAL, PERO BUENO, ¿QUIÉN SABE SI SIGUEN JUNTOS? 


	5. historia de hogwarts

Dato: h.p. no me pertenece…no estaría haciendo esto si me perteneciera ¿no?  
  
Lo siento por el retraso…empece con las pruebas  
  
QUE ALGUIEN MATA A LA ROSSANA POR FAAAAA  
  
Esa es mi profe de literatura…  
  
Tengo que aclarar unos puntos (otra vez)  
  
Bueno este fic… esta ambientado a inicios del año 2003, ya que saque que en 1998 Harry tenia 11 años (ese fue el año que se estreno aquí)  
  
Por petición de una amiga (casi me deja en el hospital) e cambia do una parte del fic…así que si tienen problemas comunicarse con chany_miau@hotmail.com…. ella es la culpable del cambio… [si se preguntan cual fue el cambio…deben leerlo]  
  
Reviews…  
  
Lina saotome: gracias por todos tus reviews…se ayudan bastante… sobre lo del "tan  
  
tan" es como un timbre pero no suena "rinnnnngggggg" es mas sobrio  
  
Draco va a sufrir, llorar, amar, …al igual que harry  
  
remus sale….un poco mas adelante  
  
leia-pandora : bueno…a el le tengo reservado un capi para el sólito…así que no  
  
desesperes…sobre lo del humanista …yo también ODIO gramática…pero me encanta la literatura …otra preguntita …¿eres chilena?  
  
Veronik: graciasssssssssssssssssss… me encanta que te encante  
  
Faunix: gracias, si se que es confuso, esperate ahora… si, si tengo msn… mi mail black_witch0@hotmail.com …mi nick, es black_witch…. Me tiene que decir quien eres.  
  
  
  
Capitulo 5º : HISTORIA DE HOGWARTS  
  
Los tres amigos se dirigieron hacía el ala izquierda del edificio, se encontró frente a una gran puerta ¿el comedor? se pregunto Harry; en ese mismo instante Ron abría la  
  
Puerta mostrando cuatro largas mesas con sus respectivas sillas sip, el comedor se respondió, 1:10 excelente.  
  
A comer!! – exclamo Ron feliz – me muero de hambre. Harry estaba a punto de ir a sentarse cuando ve que sus amigos se dirigen a un costado ¿qué?, penso Harry realmente se había olvidado como eran los almuerzos en los colegios muggles, así que decidió ir detrás de hermione, y después de pensarlo mucho, se decidió por comer pollo al jugo con arroz primavera y ensalada de lechuga. Se sentaron mirando a la mesa de Ravenclaw, Hermione se alejo diciendo que la profesora Mc gonagall la llamaba; en la mente de Harry solo había un pensamiento rápido, tengo que llegar a la biblioteca, en ese momento llego Hermione  
  
Espero que empiece pronto el curso – dijo Ron  
  
Pero si ya comenzó- respondió Harry confundido.  
  
Me refiero al internado – respondió Ron – yo me levante a las 6 de la mañana, para poder llegar… no creo que podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo  
  
Ahhhh – dijo Harry ESTUPIDO, HOGWARTS ES UN INTERNADO AQUÍ, Y EN LA QUEBRADA DEL AJI  
  
No creo que debas esperar mucho - dijo Hermione suavemente  
  
¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Ron. Pero Hermione no ignoro y se dirigió a Harry -Para tus tíos Harry- le dijo al momento que le pasaba un sobre que decía "Sr. H. Potter. Pte."  
  
¿Qué es? – pregunto Ron. Mientras recibía el suyo de manos de Hermione  
  
La respuesta a sus dudas – le dijo su amiga – los reparto y vuelvo. Ron comenzó a abrir su sobre  
  
no deberías abrirlo, se supone que es para tu apoderado – dijo la voz de una niña  
  
no importa – respondo el aludido – pueden abrir el tuyo – en ese momento saco la hoja del sobre  
  
Bueno – dijo Ginny con cara de resignacion. Sentándose al lado derecho de Harry – bueno, ¿qué dice?  
  
Dice que el internado comienza mañana – dijo su hermano  
  
¿Comienza mañana? ¡ Nos hicieron venir hoy por nada!!! – la pelirroja comenzaba a enojarse  
  
No por nada – le respondió Hermione que acababa de llegar – no querían que perdiéramos clases  
  
Bueno, bueno – dijo Ginny resignada – los envidio – dijo después de un rato  
  
¿Por qué? – dijo Harry  
  
¿Cómo que por que? – pregunto su novia – por que van a tener nuevas habitaciones  
  
si pero solo por algún chistoso – hermione miro a los gemelos con cara de reproche – se les ocurrió quemar el tercer piso  
  
Eso si- medito Ginny – y dirigiendo sé a ron dijo - ¿a qué hora hay que estar mañana?  
  
El colegio se abrirá a las 9 am. Y todos los alumnos deben estar antes del almuerzo. Para ese momento Harry se sentía como un estúpido, miro su reloj y ahogo un grito  
  
13:30  
  
Chicos ehhh – todos lo miraron - tengo que ir a la biblioteca …- Ron lo miro sorprendido – por que el trimestre pasado estaba leyendo un libro y quiero terminarlo  
  
Entonces … - dijo Ron – ¿te vemos en la próxima clases?  
  
¿Por qué no nos juntamos en la sala común? – pregunto Harry, realmente no tenia ganas de busca la sala por todo el colegio – por que tengo que ir a buscar mis libros.  
  
Bueno – tomo la palabra su amiga- nos vemos a las (miro su reloj) 13:55, ¿te parece?  
  
Si – respondió Harry mirando su propio reloj 13:30 bueno, me tengo que ir.  
  
Sin decir mas se alejo del aula como alma que se la lleva el diablo, cuando llego al vestíbulo paro en seco ¿dónde esta la biblioteca? se pregunto, pretendiendo que estaba en primer piso siguió caminando por el; Cuando llego a la parte trasera del edificio (partió en el ala izquierda, camino con las manecillas del reloj) se encontró con una gran puerta " BIBLIOTECA" decía encima de esta. Entro casi corriendo y se dirigió a la sección de " TEXTOS COMPLEMENTARIOS DE CULTURA GENERAL" [ en mi colegio, el anuario se encuentra en este sector] busco por todos los estante hasta que dio con un hermoso libro de cuero negro, que tenia (en letras plateadas) un león, una serpiente, un tejón y un águila, entrelazados en una gran H [ a alguien le suena??] , debajo decía "HOGWARTS, DRACO DORMIENS NUNQUAM TITILLANDOS"  
  
Y con letra pequeña en la esquina inferior izquierda se leía edición 2000. Harry camino hacia la mesa mas cercana, se sentó , abrió el libro lentamente y se dirigió al índice que se encontraba en la ultima hoja… su mirada vago por los diferentes títulos hasta que encontró uno de su interés  
  
Plazas en el colegio Hogwarts – repitió en voz baja – página 50. Enseguida se dirigió a esa pagina y comenzó a leer..  
  
  
  
"… por ese motivo solo pueden entran a Hogwarts los jóvenes cuyos padres ( o solo uno) hallan asistido al colegio, excepto, claro esta, ciertas excepciones …"  
  
  
  
Harry busco el titulo de excepciones…  
  
"… Para ser aceptado como excepción, el alumno debe ser destacado tanto en calificaciones como en aptitudes…" " …en lo que va del siglo se han entregado cerca de 20 becas siendo la más importante la de la señorita Lilian Evan…" ¿mi madre? penso harry, mientras que se le revolvía el estomago "… y la mas moderna la de la señorita Hermione Granger quien a demostrado…"  
  
por eso Malfoy la llamo becada penso Harry con rabia, se dirigió nuevamente al índice y busco otro titulo interesante  
  
Selección de electivos – dijo Harry – pag 80 - siguió leyendo..  
  
" … los jóvenes son sometidos a pruebas tanto psicológicos como de contenidos y aptitudes, logrando así un mayor conocimiento del individuo. Sobre la base de esto se le inscribe en uno de los 4 electivos que componen…"  
  
harry busco el subtitulo electivos de Hogwarts…  
  
" … slyterin, posee a todos los alumnos que se inclinan por el área biológica y científica, es conocido como el electivo "científico"; ravrenclaw alberga a todos los alumnos que se dejan llevar por la literatura, al psicología y las ciencias sociales, es conocido como el electivo "humanista" ; hufflrpuff contiene a los alumnos que tienen grandes dotes para las distintas artes, es conocido como el electivo "artístico"; por ultimo, en gryffindor se encuentran todos los alumnos con tendencias plenamente matemáticas y físicas, se conoce como el electivo "matemático"…"  
  
nuevamente busco un subtitulo… horas de clases…  
  
" … syterin y gryffindor , por ser electivos levemente parecidos, toman todas las clases comunes juntas, al igual que raveclaw y hufflepuff…" " … las clases electivas se tomas solas…"  
  
con el paso del tiempo, por mas que leía Harry abría mas los ojos, volvió al índice y encontró OTRO titulo interesante…  
  
academias de Hogwarts…  
  
  
  
" … las academias mas solicitadas en el colegio son los talleres de computación , astronomía, teatro, pintura, científica, el de porristas…" " …Hogwarts tiene un juego propio, cada casa tiene su equipo y se realiza un campeonato todos los años.."  
  
  
  
Harry en ese momento rogaba al cielo…aunque sabia que no diría quiddich… estaba a punto de leer el nombre del juego cuando un "tan, tan, tan, tan" lo desconceptúo  
  
  
  
las 13:50 – dijo mirando su reloj- mejor me apuro , para poder llegar a clases, dejo el libro en el estante y salió corriendo rumbo a torre norte  
  
  
  
Les tengo que decir…. ES EL CAPITULO MAS IMBECIL QUE EH ESCRITO…  
  
recibo vociferadores y bombas …  
  
Les tengo que decir que el próximo capitulo se demorara mas…. Tengo mas pruebas que la ….. 


	6. ¿clases malditas? o ¿clases...

Lo siento por la demora … realmente tuve contratiempos… ademas estoy embarcada en un nuevo proyecto…. Léanlo profa… chany dice que es de lo mas original [aunque no le creo] bueno ….ojalá que les guste este capitulo….  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 6º : ¿CLASES MALDITAS? O ¿CLASES …  
  
  
  
Harry corrió hasta la entrada del 3º piso a la torre norte, saco la tarjeta de su mochila y puso los cuatro dígitos en el tablero , al momento esta se abrió; una ves adentro se fue directo a su casillero en el cual se encontraban Ron y Hermione, discutiendo.  
  
cof. cof.– Harry tosió fuerte para que lo escucharan  
  
por fin llegas, Harry – le dijo Hermione – agarra tus cuadernos rápido tenemos biología – ante este comentario Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto pero Hermione la ignoro – y no quiero llegar tarde  
  
Bueno – dijo Harry mirando a su amiga a los ojos – pero , muévanse. Al instante los dos amigo se alejaron del casillero, Harry abrió éste con toda la calma del mundo, busco el cuaderno de biología (resulto ser uno con tapas plateadas que decía "fuck" en la parte inferior derecha  
  
deberías borrar eso – le dijo Hermione al chico de cabello negro mirando el cuaderno – se puede pillar  
  
Es lo que piensa de la asignatura o… del profesor – Ron respondió por el. Harry viendo que Hermione comenzaba a ponerse roja de ira, comento  
  
chicos… regaremos tarde – ese simple comentario hizo que Hermione se dirigiera como una flecha hacia a salida seguida por sus amigos  
  
Llegaron a las escaleras principales y subieron al 4º piso , y a la primera sala a la derecha " CIENCIAS BIOLOGICAS. PLAN COMUN" entraron sigilosamente, Harry noto que todos los slyterin ya estaban allí debe ser su clase favorita penso Harry y siguió a sus amigos hacia el tercer puesto de la fila derecha. Se sentó al lado de hermione y comenzó a observar el magnifico laboratorio. Habían frascos con distintas parte del cuerpo (animales y humanos) en unos líquidos amarillos [realmente no se cono se llama, y no me importa… les tengo asco] un "tan, tan, tan" se dejo escuchar. Harry miro por encima de su hombro al profesor que venia entrando por la puerta y casi se descompone… el profesor ams odiado de Hogwarts hacia su entrada con su típica cara de pocos amigos  
  
  
  
buenos días clase – dijo en su tono inexpresivo  
  
buenos días profesor Snape – respondió ésta es un susurro. Harry tuvo que soportar a Snape por una hora y media realmente interminable pensaba cuando abandonaba la sala… casi extrañaba al Snape mago…el mugle era sin duda (si eso era posible) el doble de pesado.  
  
¿Que tenemos ahora? – le pregunto Harry a Hermione mientras se apoyaba en uno de los pilares del cuarto piso. Esta mira su horario y con una leve sorpresa respondió  
  
nada –  
  
¿cómo que nada? – pregunto Ron a Hermione - ¿entonces?  
  
Nos dan la tarde libre – respondió su amiga con un dejo de impaciencia  
  
Entonces… - medito Harry – la próxima ves que suele el timbre…  
  
Será para salir de clases!!!!! – termino Ron  
  
¿Qué haremos después de clases? – pregunto Hermione para cambiar el tema  
  
iremos a mi casa – respondió Ron con molestia – lo decidimos en la mañana ¿cierto, Harry? – pero altes de que este contestara Hermione dijo  
  
a mi nadie me a invitado – dijo enojada – asi que no me pongas palabras en la boca  
  
bueno, bueno – acoto Ron - ¿quieres ir a mi casa?  
  
Me encantaría!!!!!! – grito Hermione al tiempo de sonaba el timbre que anunciaba la salida.  
  
Se dirigieron a la sala común, Harry dejo sus cuadernos y libros dentro del casillero y espero a sus amigos, bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a los casilleros de 4º año, busco a Giny con la mirada y se camino hasta ella (que se encontraba de espaldas) y le susurro  
  
  
  
te estaba buscando- Giny dio un salto casi imperceptible y se giro  
  
Harry!!!! – grito al tiempo que le daba un golpe juguetón en el hombre izquierdo – como se te ocurre hacerme esto  
  
No se – medito Harry – no se – y cambiando de tema – vamos a buscar a los tórtolos para salir de aquí  
  
Bueno – respondió Giny, cinco minutos después salían los tres hacia los jardines frontales, una ves afuera se reunieron con los gemelos.  
  
Todavía no llega – digo Fred  
  
Tarde como siempre – cavilo George  
  
Calma chicos – dijo Giny con voz de mama – quizás …. Pero no termino la idea, porque frente a ellos se estaciono una gran limosina negra, de la puerta del chofer se bajo un joven como de 25 años con aspecto bondadoso y dirigiéndose a ellos dijo  
  
Señores, señoritas … lamento llegar tarde, su padre requería mis servicios 


	7. señor ministro

CAPITULO 7: SEÑOR MINISTRO…  
  
¿¡queeee!? fue el primer pensamiento de Harry al ver la limosina ¿en que dimensión estoy?  
  
HARRYYYYY- grito Ron . harry volvió a la realidad  
  
¿Qué? – pregunto confundido  
  
¿Cómo que qué? – pregunto Ginny – estabas como ido…  
  
pero Harry no la siguió escuchando , ya que al lado izquierdo acababa de estacionarse una limosina plateada [ que lindo] y en la placa se veía "M- 02"  
  
  
  
Malfoy – susurro Ron a su lado – es un pretencioso.  
  
No lo pesquen – digo Fred – esta más insoportable que nunca… después de que a su padre lo ascendieran.  
  
¿cómo? – pregunto Harry, no sabia nada [como no….¿tu sabrías algo si acabas de despertar y te encuentras en un mundo paralelo?]  
  
¿no escuchaste? – chillo Hermione – la semana pasada hubo elecciones de presidente en la cámara de senadores y …  
  
Lucius Malfoy salió elegido – termino Ron  
  
Ahhhhhh – realmente no sabia que más decir  
  
pero no se afijan – los animo George – según papa no le durara mucho el cargo…  
  
señores … - llamo el chofer – debemos irmos  
  
bueno, adentro chicos – Fred hizo un ademas gracioso.  
  
Todos subieron al auto , como Harry nunca había subido a una limosina se sintió un poco cohibido pero los demás parecían estar cómodos así  
  
  
  
¿Harry que te pasa? – pregunto George  
  
¿ah? –  
  
es que te ves un poco raro – explico Fred  
  
no, nada… solo estoy cansado – respondio Harry  
  
bueno, si tu lo dices – termino George  
  
pasaron los siguientes 20 minutos en silencio  
  
¿cómo esta tu padre, Ron? – pregunto Harry  
  
un poco atareado, con esto de que Malfoy es presidente pero… - comenzó a responder su mejor amigo  
  
…nada que el ministro de hacienda no pueda solucionar – termino Hermione  
  
eso mismo – dijo Ron  
  
ahhh- "el niño que sobrevivió" no sabia que mas preguntar  
  
¿y tus tíos? ¿cómo están?- pregunto Hermione  
  
como siempre – Harry se estaba maldiciendo por no saber que contestar  
  
eso no es importante… - lo salvo Ron – seria mas importante preguntar - ¿cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones de Navidad?  
  
Como siempre – respondió Harry . el resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio.  
  
1 hora después entraron a una especie de bosque y luego de un "cerro" apareció una mansión tiene que tener varios siglos de antigüedadpenso Harry.  
  
Bueno – dijo el chofer – que lo pasen bien  
  
Adiós, Carlos – se despidió Ginny antes de salir  
  
Salieron del auto y entraron rápidamente a la casa (comenzó a llover)  
  
  
  
¿cómo estuvo su dia? – pregunto entrando en la sala una mujer regordeta y pelirroja  
  
bien , mami – respondieron los gemelos a duo.  
  
Vamos a mi pieza – dijo Ron y los 4 subieron las escaleras…  
  
**********************************************************  
  
creo que voy a renunciar….  
  
Bueno, lo lamento.. es que tuve problemas con el ordenador….  
  
A todos los que les gusta…denme un r/r… ya que si no llego a los 21 no sigo (como si les importara)  
  
Adios  
  
Black. 


	8. no todo es malo

Los siento cometí un error…. De la casa de ron al colegio es 1 hora no mas…. Lo siento  
  
CAPITULO 8 : NO TODO ES MALO  
  
Una ves en la habitación de Ron , Harry quedo marcando ocupado…la pieza era del porte del living de los Dursley.  
  
vamos – Ron los hizo pasar hasta su escritorio – les quiero mostrar el nuevo juego.  
  
Si lo regalaron en Navidad – explico Ginny.  
  
Comenzaron a jugar y se les paso la hora. Pronto era las 7 de la tarde (recuerden que salieron a las 4 y es como 1 hora para la casa de (Ron), apareció la señora Weasley en la puerta.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Harry – los llamo, los aludidos la miraron - ¿no creen que ya es hora de irse? – pregunto amablemente.  
  
Tiene razón señora Weasley, ya es muy tarde – comento Hermi, mirando su reloj.  
  
Le diré a Carlos que los lleve – y salió de la habitación.  
  
Los cuatro bajaron las escaleras y entraron al hall.  
  
  
  
¿a que hora iras mañana , Harry? – pregunto Ginny.  
  
No se – dijo este – pero no muy temprano.  
  
Lo que es yo – dijo ron – no me despertare antes de las 10.  
  
Eso no lo dudo – Hermione comenzó a reír.  
  
Chicos, Carlos los espera – la mama de Ron acababa de entrar al hall.  
  
Bueno, adiós señora Weasley , Ron, Ginny – Harry se despidió de toda la familia y salió hacia el patio, minutos después salió hermione.  
  
  
  
No hablaron mucho en el viaje de regreso, como 30 minutos después pararon en una casa normal, hermosamente decorada.  
  
  
  
Adiós , Harry – dijo su mejor amiga – nos vemos mañana.  
  
Adiós hermione – el resto del viaje se lo paso pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día , y en lo que todavía le espera …  
  
Llegamos. – dijo Carlos parando en frente al numero 4 de privet drive .  
  
Gracias – dijo Harry antes de salir. Se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de tocar el timbre, su tía abrió la puerta.  
  
Hola – dijo un poco preocupada , dejándolo pasar - ¿tan tarde?  
  
Es que pase a casa de ron , tía – se excuso Harry.  
  
Te dije que no había nada de que preocuparse – se escucho la vos de tío Vernon desde la cocina. Una ves en ella, Harry les entrego la carta y ceno con ellos (suprime se había ido ese día)  
  
Luego de cenar se fue a preparar las cosas, 1 hora después tenia todo listo en la maleta: su ropa, sus cuadernos y carpetas y lo mas importante…su computadora (la que por una tarjeta descubrió que era regalo de Navidad). Bajo a decir buenas noches a sus tíos, pero solo vio a su tía en la sala y se le ocurrió una idea.  
  
Eh, ¿tía? – la llamo. Ella se giro  
  
Dime – dijo mirándolo.  
  
En el colegio nos dieron una tarea y …. Yo quería que me ayudaras.  
  
Muy bien – dijo ella- pregunta…  
  
¿me puedes contar como murieron mis padres?  
  
*******  
  
me excuso por lo corto…mañana viene el real cambio…y todo los pormenores del …. 


End file.
